Lore
}} Suffering destruction through selfish sorcerers starving the world off its life source, mankind turned towards the ancestors of magic. Small felt the woman standing before Neaul, father of dragons and the last remaining hope. Her pleads were quickly spoken, though not welcomed with empathy. "You have defiled the gift bestowed upon you, cut the roots nourishing our lands and kind, and in return for your sins you are paying an inevitable price. Death awaits all, as aether faces a drought." Facing the cold rejection of the beast, the woman wept, cradling what she held dearly in her arms. "Though it is not greed that brought you here, but the selfless wish to grant your child life." Pity arose in Neual's heart as his eyes glanced upon the newborn, whose eyes lacked sight, unable to perceive the gift of its ancestors. A being never once born into the world, fated to die without a connection to aether. Though it was not only the dragon whose heart ached at the image before him, as a fairy not bigger than the babe itself glided to its side, confused at its disconnection to the world. "Neaul" she asked, "will you allow me to bond with this child, nourish it from what is my own?" And though he knew what risk came with a bond to another, Neaul could not deny the wish. So as their fingers touched and aether's light poured into the small human, their small savior appeared before their eyes, becoming the first familiar known to mankind. And with a sacrifice made so greatly, the great beast followed with an even greater. "As I die, build upon my back, as here is where aether flows. Gather as one, so that life may flourish. Cherish the ones willing to teach you, as in return we ask of you to assure the future of our kin. Those who shelter in the forests, brothers and sisters of my own, share your gift of nature, so one day we all may raise from our ancestor's ashes." Centuries have passed and aether once again flows richly through the veins of the world. Emerged from the dragon's back has a great city, which they name Almaria, heart of the world. Species have begun to merge, birthing not only humans, but half bloods among their own, again blessed with the sight. In a new era, where magic is a part of all, its wielders prepare for a world that stretches far beyond their belief. Setting Almaria (Ahl-mah-ree-ah) is a world filled with many species of magical nature. Inhabitants may spend their day studying the abilities given to them through birth, a fairy sitting on their shoulder, which they call their beloved friend, while crossing a centaur on his way to the daily hunt. What would be considered extraordinary in a normal world is hardly a surprise to the people born into the society, and a human may be the oddest one of the norm. While not everyone resides there, Almaria city is the capital of the world, connecting to wide lands, home to dragons and other creatures who remain in the wild. Due to endless possibilities granted, invention has remained with focus on a balance with nature, thus never creating any need for cars or technical devices. The lack of technology is by no means a hindrance. A quick spell will turn a lifeless object into a personal carrier bird, or those fond of nature may deliver a message through critters themselves. Transportation occurs through many means, such as enchanted broomsticks, shapeshifting, the common carriage or even on the back of your loyal familiar. Knowledge is spread through books written by the wise of the land and distributed to citizens through school and libraries. Category:All pages Category:Lore